cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Afif Brika
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Afif Brika page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 08:41, February 19, 2013 Administership Hi Afif Brika. Because you've made some of the most amazing edits I've ever seen, I've given you administer, Bureaucratic and Chat Moderator Rights. I also love indonesia and have always dreamed of going there. Indonesia is my second favorite country in the world, the first being India (particularly Sikkim and Rajasthan). The US is my third favorite country, as it was the first country in the world to have a democratic government and potato chips. You have a great responsibility and have no less rights than me (we have the same rights). Thanks for making some of the best edits since this wiki's contribution. However, DeinonychusDinosaur999, Admiral Warsilver, Tankburger1235, JP Maniac, Silly Ghost Freak (now past) and the awesomely devoted Somarinoa have made the BEST EDITS IN THIS WIKI's HISTORY. Welcome to the Team!!! Thanks to all you wonderful admins you are truly the greatest people who ever lived! Hi Afif Brika. Karena Anda telah membuat beberapa yang paling menakjubkan suntingan yang pernah saya lihat, saya memberi Anda mengelola, Birokrasi dan Chat Hak Moderator! ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' ps. It might take some time for the word Admin to appear next to your name. ' Admin and Bureaucrat Rights '''Administers '''and '''Bureaucrats '''are the head of Cryptid Wiki. Their job is to run the wiki, and clear vandalism, customize awards, protect pages, block bad users, rename pages, make other editors admins, control wikia templates, and much, much more. ~ 'Australopithecusman 'Good Job with the Achievements' I love the achievements you customized. You did an excellent job with pictures you used and the cryptids you chose. It looks really awesome. ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' Newest Blogpost You Should See This... Click the LINK... ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Thanks Dear Afif, Thanks for the comment you left on my talk page. I'm not sure if it was you, but if it was thank you. From, Moa Master of Awesomeness (talk) 02:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dear Afif, You did put something up warning people that you're half-gay right? I would just like to say that you're truly the awesomest Indonesian person I've ever met and that you're brave going out and saying that you're half-gay because of the fact that many people have used gay as a derogatory. Many people are afraid to admit it, but you just went out and decided to get it over with and I respect that you're half-gay. Many people have given gay people a hard time, but not here. Here you can be anything and we'll respect you as long as you are nice. You truly are the best contributor we have and I wish you the best. From, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 23:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Dear Afif, I'm new to this wiki page, but I feel right at home, because, after all, I love cryptids. Anyway, you probably don't know this but you added a picture to my Megalodon article yesterday and I would like to say thank you for that. Since I'm new, I couldn't really figure how to post a picture, so thanks again for that. The last thing I would like to add is if you could do any free advertising for my page, that would be very much appreciated. Sincerly yours, Spenser I. U.S.A. El Paso TX 00:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but the image too small, ha..ha..ha i must find the good picture for the page, but thank's again for you, but if you have time, we appreciate if you create user account, sorry for my bad english ha..ha..ha!Afif Brika 05:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Progress Hi Afif! Seperti yang Anda tahu, wiki kami telah mendapat cukup besar. Saya pikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya dan memperluas kekaisaran. Karena Anda lebih aktif dari saya, kita harus membicarakan hal ini untuk menentukan kemajuan wiki. Terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras Anda. Saya tidak akan berada di sini minggu depan, karena kakek saya berasal dari India. Kita harus bertemu secepatnya, sehingga kita bisa membuat situs paling keren yang pernah! Anda telah melakukan pekerjaan yang besar! Please respond. The wiki's getting more popular than ever!!! We can do great things to make cryptid wiki a million times more awesome. The wiki can be fully upgraded and enhanced, but I need to have your opinion. Thanks. ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Ha, ha, ha so you need a response, sorry i don't answer yesterday, although i'm online BTW,imo how about if someone (you or other admin) create new icon for our wiki, i think it's too bad causes by white background. then i ask you about carnivore and carnivores category, because it make people confused, then how about if someone create infobox or poll for long and famous page. And for information, someone called Степан Вдовиченко connected this wiki to here, do you agree? by me = Afif Brika 07:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Response Sure, i am back , and i agree that the color should be changed, however, their are many different colors to choose from, so i used tge default. Go to this link and give me the number code of the color you want. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors Also,i was thinking about improving our wiki rank by adding a wikia spotlight (advertisement) and different languages, so we can become more international. what do you think? yay, i agree. but for the color is up to you, because i just a copy-paster not web master, thanks Afif Brika 12:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Afif! MUST READ! Sorry I wrote that horrible comment on your Protocols log. I completely misread the article and it's fine. Sorry, I completely misinterpreted it. It is a very well written master piece. I gave you admin and bureaucrat rights, because I knew that you are such an honorable, righteous, reliable and virtuous intellectual and felt that you were the worthy successor to take over this wiki. I am proud I appointed you these rights, and you are a righteous leader. Please forgive me Afif, I was a fool for critizing you. You are the best user. May you live long and prosper. Warm Regards, Australopithecusman ' Sorry but when was you critized me!!, but can you forgive me too, cause i have wrote horrible comment on your blogpost, but i have delete it. then what is protocol log. thanks. Afif Brika 03:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) masih dapat mengedit, saya hanya simbolis diblokir Anda karena kebiasaan dalam sistem demokrasi baru berdasarkan tiga republik dari 'Amerika Serikat dan India. Ada Pertanyaan? Ada Pertanyaan? ~ Sincerly, The People Category Change You didn't do anything wrong, it's good that you told me. Since you didn't do anything wrong, there is no reason I should block you. I only blocked u, beacuse you made a big change without thinking it through. That's all. You didn't do anything wrong. Politics is Stupid I love you too (:, sorry, on special:listusers I tried to copy all the admins and bureaucrats for the election, but somehow I missed you. If u look on the history and previous revisions on the Help:Elections article (deleted since elections are over, be u can restore it anytime), I added u a couple times but it changed the pulls and votes so I reverted it back to normal. You would have won, so u have one of the 3 titles. I'll never to elections again since everyone got crazy for power. Afif is a good politician. We are all friends and this competition turned us all, or at least Afif and me, to power-crazies. Anyway, I'll never do elections again, it was stupid and caused unnecessary drama and tension between us. Sorry bro, I had a horribly stupid idea. Let's all be friends again. Peace. Yeah, it totally created a lot of tension. Sorry man, let's promise to never fight again. ~ Sincerly, Australopithecusman 17:42, July 19, 2013‎ Categories Ok. I will ask for permission before i add any more generic categories in. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 13:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage Links I found a great German cryptid wiki, but I don't know how to make the links. I also have several others (Italian). How do you do the inter-language wiki links. ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman ''' Everyone likes Afif !!! Thank You for making this wiki enjoyable :Visit this link, oh so you have done yourself, great! :wait for reply http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110613203024/central/images/f/fb/Yes_check.svg '''Done Did you need something Afif? Hey yeah I'm an Admin, is there something going on that I haven't noticed? Please respond when you can. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 17:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Genuses It's like, so Bigfoot has the genus gigantopithecus and the species Sasquatch, Skunkape, Yeti, Yeren, Hibagon, Almas...ect, but bigfoot is not a species, it a GENUS (gigantopithecus) that all the Bigfoot species share, because they are all bigfoot, but they are different species and Bigfoot is not a species. It's a category for a genus, not a species, that MANY different cryptids belong to. Ghilan is a genus, because it is NOT a species, it is a collection of many, or a genus. It's a weird idea, but I just want to show that cryptids rely on the same zoological laws that animals do and that not all cryptids are individual species. Sincerly, ' [[User:Australopithecusman|Australopithecusman (talk) 01:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Australopithecusman]] Hi Afif How is it going on cryptid indonesia. It's a good wiki. ~Sincerly, Aussie Badges Ok. i will help. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 14:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ? You ask strange questions. Search and you will find...yeah. It's all there man. You have to look. It won't be easy, but you can do it. Remember, there are things that hide. Look and search. The answer is hidden.. Look through hisori and the edit of the pages. Find. Hidden. Look. You will find. German Wiki de is improving. That is unrelated. I know the block history of me has da answer. AAW Afif, lets talk about amazingancientword. shouldnt he be permanently blocked? because: Creating a blog post that attacks another user {major problem} Using an account with admin rights to block me and you {major problem} Took away the admin rights of me and you {major problem} Haiit image is just ridiculous {minor problem} if so please respond Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:58, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior Hello Afif. On the cryptid wiki that i found the x monkey page on, i notified the top user named Hylian Warrior to join us since that wiki is kind of abandoned. He has done some amazing edits on that wiki. He also said he checked this wiki out and will be joining soon. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hylian Warrior 2 Yes. That is the wiki. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 21:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I like it Looks good. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:48, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Where Many sources, as I created the content for the wiki originally with JP maniac. Flying rays includes '' Monsters of West Virginia: Mysterious Creatures in the Mountain State, ''written by Rosemary Ellen Guiley. The most recent information from my most controversial article, Berganoa Devil, comes from ''Bhima Swarga: The Balinese Journey of the Soul, retold and formerly accounted by Indanna Pucci, retelling the Balinese version of the Marabarata, where "...Bhima encounters gruesome punishments in store for the sinners of the world, and also the sweet rewards of heaven of the righteous. His adventures are told with an enchanting combination of broad humor and seren acceptance of life's inevitable vagaries. The accompanying photographs portray the gilded panels from the ceiling of the Palace of Justice on Bali. These narrative paintings have told the Bhima Swarga story to countless fascinated viewers from all over the world." Other sources for that article include American Gods by Neil Gaiman, Bhagavad-gita As it Is by AC Prabhupada, www.learnnc.org/lp/editions/ramayana, The Complete Idiot's Guide to World Mythology by Nathan Brown, and Satan Unbound: The Devil in Old English Narrative Literature by Peter Dendle. The other articles of usual cryptids involve ''Monsters of'' (Insert US STATE) series and other cryptid websites/books. '''Sincerly, Australopithecusman '''02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) Bush man Have you seen the bush man page? I think it needs to be gone. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 22:36, October 4, 2013 (UTC) You know, the bush man page is new and pretty important page to the wikia. It is considered a cryptid because there is little proof of it's existence. Not only that, but it may be a new species of human. If you think cryptids have to be something like Bigfoot, that's not the case. So don't delete it. If you don't like, too bad. ~kjewart13~ my rights Hey afif, can i be a bueraucrat? If not, can i make myself a chat moderator? Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 20:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Carnivore I thought we agreed to just have a carnivore category and have that apply to all the animals in carnivora, instead of having all the little versions. China Category I did '''not '''create China (中国) , it was created by AmazingAncientWord. I tried to remove the massively stupid category, because it was the same thing as Category:China, but i tried to merge them using redirects. I was unable to merge them and, being busy with a film and eagle project, did have the time to delete it, as i don't have much time to edit these days. Hopefully that will change. Also, why did you add Category:Indonesia to Category:Indonesia...it's like linking and article to itself? Anyway, I appreciate your valid concern, I just don't have much time and computer access lately. As you can see, it was created by '''AmazingAncientWord, i simply unsuccessfuly tried to merge the two with redirects. *(cur | prev) 22:00, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (37 bytes) (+28)‎ . . (Adding categories) (rollback | undo) *(cur | prev) 21:29, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 21:03, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+19)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 21:01, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 20:53, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+19)‎ . . (Adding categories) (undo) *(cur | prev) 19:48, October 14, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (9 bytes) (-19)‎ . . (undo) *(cur | prev) 00:42, October 6, 2013‎ AmazingAncientWord (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (28 bytes) (+28)‎ . . (Redirected page to Category:China) New Categories and Images I do not think that we should add those categories. In cryptozoology, religion is only mentioned in mythological context. This is an immensely essential rule. You know how cryptozoology is similar to ghost hunting and alien hunting. Well, adding religious categories would take away from the pseudo science atmosphere...kinda like watching the ghostbusters with the ten commandments. Also, we can copy the header as long as their is a copwrite emplaced on it; all images on this wiki come from other sites, a header is no exception (literally, all images come from other sites), so to include it makes no difference. At most wiki can edit the image's rights, stating that it is copyrighted by another site, but not including it is unnecessary, nearly all articles' images have the same origin. We can totally include biblical creatures, but only at a cryptozoological (ghostbustersy) standpoint. Sincerly, Australopithecusman '02:19, September 26, 2013‎ (Talk) I actually find quite a bit people's way of putting cryptids in to categories to be quite illogical. For example, the Jersey Devil for a while was in the "Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs" categorey. The Loveland Frog and the Dover Demon was in the "Reptilian Humanoid" categorey, when the Loveland Frog is an amphibian and no one has ever specutlated the Dover Demon to be a reptilian. The one that made me really flip out was when they put the ThunderBIRD in the Giant Bat categorey! AAW 2 Afif, AAW's getting on my nerves. He adds the wrong categories to pages and does it one at a time too, so every time it counts as one edit. He also does it to plantae articles, so i will disable the track until you get back to me with you input. Tell me if you want him to be blocked and for how long, if you want him blocked. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 18:34, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 19:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Robert the Doll Robert the Doll isn't a creepypasta, it's a ghost story, one that I believe in, since I believe in ghosts. But if he was a creepypasta he wouldn't have a wikipedia page. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_the_Doll Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 16:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) You should real the ghost article, it is based on an article from cryptomundo, which I felt was essiential for any ]] cryptozoology viewpoint. Cryptids or Ghosts Dude, you're awesome. I'm really sorry, bro, I did mean to be a jerk. You are like totally awesome and I just didn't want you to be upset...you're like the editor I always dreamed of...fantastic. Thanks for being such an awesome bro. I didn't mean to be a...you know. This is your place, my man, it always has been and it always will be. You're an adorable chupacabra, bro, that's a compliment if it was worded wierd. Australopithecusman 04:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. I will not add Mammals as a cadegory any more.Orca Finn (talk) 21:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC)OrcaFinn Sorry, Man Sorry man, I just never intended anyone from restoring that blog. I mean, if you made a blog post and deleted it, I wouldn't restore it. Obviously, I did not want anyone to see the article, since I deleted it. It's like if you write a note and then rip it up...it's a stress thing, I never meant for anyone to see the blog, that's why I deleted it. Next time we should ask why before we restore something someone else deleted. I never meant to block you, I was just really upset that you restored that without asking permission or anything about it, and lost control of my anger. I am immensely sorry for my actions and promise that they will never happen again, or in a controlled polite manner. Plz respond I deleted that for a reason...I didn't want people to see it (dude, I thought we were friends?)! Why did you reason it? Looking back, I can’t believe that I blocked you. But I suppose hindsight is always 20/20. It was stupid and I wasn’t the friend that you expected me to be. Even if I explain my actions, it still doesn’t justify that I did/said some pretty hurtful things. I hope you can forgive me for what I did and put this matter behind us. I treasure our friendship and all the things we’ve done and been through. And hopefully, what transpired can become one of those incidents that make our bond stronger than ever. If you have anything on your mind regarding this, please feel free to share it. I promise to listen before I speak. It’s the least I could do if you’re willing to forgive me. You know how to contact me. I hope you do. Your Shamefaced Friend, 'Aussie ' PS. plz respond Hi i just came to say good work!!!! What about Fluid? What about the new fluid layout, bro? '''Sincerly, ' Australopithecusman (talk) 17:35, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Dear Afif, Sorry for not welcoming you to the cryptid wiki sooner. I have looked at your posts and I am very impressed with your devotion to this wiki. Also congradulations on your number one wiki ranking. Thank you for contributing to my favorite wiki. 02:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Admiral Warsilver My Apologies It will not allow me to take Magicpandapadawan's bereaucrat rights. However I don't think that he will abuse his new power. Sorry for the inconvenience, I would follow your instructions but I cannot change it. -Admiral Warsilver Panda has Been Globally Blocked I know Panda is an admin and we were planing to customize his comments, but I have been recently informed that he/she has been globaly blocked from all wikis by wikia staff. As all global blocks, it will last forever (indefinate status). Staff members usually don't discuss reasons why a user is globaly blocked, its very a serious thing, but I will do my best to determine what caused this. A contributer on Dino Run Wiki, Lugi37, was also globally block along time ago.What should we do about it? Atleast we know that he can't abuse his power. It was very impulsive/bad of admirial to give him those rights. Australopithecusman (talk) 17:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, I see you took care of it. Good job, you clever genius. What you did was very clever. I proud that you stood up for our wiki's balance and inventively solved the panda bureaucrat problem. What you did was genius! You will do great things on this wiki. Australopithecusman (talk) 02:57, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, what happened? 04:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Used to be panda hey You must block Laura.the cryptid , she make vandalism on your wiki (add categs : tiny, cute etc.) '''Cryptozoology Union (talk) 15:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Afif Brika.Kamu orang Indonesia ya?Ya kalau ya hallo ya Afif!Saya William.Tapi Afif,aku sebenernya ga mau edit di sini jadi...yah...cobalah bantu sini. If you don't understand,google translate Jacky 50A (talk) 08:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for those tips! I figured out the template edits on my own yesterday, and I was able to figure out the user boxes. But, my CSS editor did not color my comments, and my System messages did not have the "masthead-anonymous-user" portion of it. Do you know why? But for everything else, thank you so much for! Also, can you edit system messages while you're on the page? I cannot figure it out, will you help me? The shy platypi (talk) 14:15, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Fav cryptid My favorite cryptid would be probably, the oklahoma octopus. If that doesn't work, do kraken. Thanks, Afif The shy platypi (talk) 14:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) L33tLombax What do we do with l33tlombax? He uses incredibly vulgar language and spammed by creating the categories Joke, Melon, and ear rape. I quickly deleted these. Should we block him? The shy platypi (talk) 12:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Several Ahools There are various ahool badges... Could you change them to another cryptids?--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 15:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Afif! I just wanted to say congragulations on the 2000 edits, and thank you for being active and contributing so much... I love this wiki, and active members like you are one of the reasons why! :D Theweirdkid22 (talk) 08:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Theweirdkid22 CSS Something is wrong with my Css. Can you please fix it; you are the master at that. Sincerly, Australopithecusman (talk) 18:12, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Manuel Spamming and Removing Content From Pages Manuel's gone crazy with removing content from pages and preforming massive flood attacks on the wiki. He has only been here two weeks and has already made over a thousand edits, overloading the pages with cutter and images far beyond need. What should we do? I already blocked him, this flood attack has gone out of control. Australopithecusman (talk) 23:43, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Afif, it's kjewart13. I've noticed I've been blocked and was hoping I could discuss with you and Austro. I've been banned a year. I swear that's too long. Yeah I might get off for a few months. (Investigations) but that's me. Can you help me out. Thanks. 和平 嗨！这是晴婷 Pegomastax Africanuss (talk) 00:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) 晴婷 I would like to report a user for vandalizing the wiki 209.7.178.51 Also i didnt write the heading with the bad words he did Welcome Back :) Hi Afif. I was so excited when I first heard you came back. The wiki hasn't been the same without you and we needed another active bureaucrat besides me. I am very happy that you are back and have been looking foward to this for months. How are you doing? I hope things have been going well. Australopithecusman (talk) 17:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back Afif! You were one of the most influential editors in this wiki's history. I based new homepage on your bureaucrat template as a memorial to you (and because it looks cool). I knew you would come back, but I thought it would be like 5 years or something. Glad to see the Wiki's best hero is back! AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 17:30, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :P.S. Keep adding pages! Your pages were amongst the best articles on this wiki. :AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 17:38, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back! Long time, no see, Afif! Welcome back! :D The Shypie, dog-lover, bird enthusiast, and bookworm (talk) 19:12, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hey Afif, You can't just delete stubs without approval of other administrators and you need to add template delete. It is against the Wiki's rules. Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 21:51, March 15, 2016 (UTC) My Interest I'm very interested in having a special colored comment like the other admin. My favorite cryptid is the Dover demon, and my favorite color is green. Thank you for the opportunity. By me: http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Superwplf Category Jinns Hey Afif, can you change the category Jinns to Jinn, as Jinn is plural. I created the category because there were a lot of pages tagged to it even though it is inaccurate. Can you use Afifbot to do it? Best Regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 21:58, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE:QUALITY OVER QUANTITY Quality is not a legitimate reason for deleting a page. This has no mention in any of the rules and has never been a precedence. There should be a clean-up template, but deleting pages for quality does not make much senses. That concept is based solely on an individual biases and opinions rather than any rational reason. Technically this is Cryptid Wiki, and it is supposed to include ALL cryptozoological topics. Sure, subpar articles should have a clean-up template, but there is no reason to delete legitimate pages that can be improved. Sure, it will be easy for anyone to improve these articles, but just because it is lacking content doesn't justify deletion. Again, this is Cryptid Wiki, for all crytozoological subjects. Instead of deleting these pages, it makes much more sense to create a clean-up template and improve these articles rather than just deleting them. They can all be easily improved (as they are all legitimate subjects), so deletion make little to no sense. Best regards, AmazingAncientWorld (talk) 16:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC)